snlshowfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:A3385/Num Noms The Band Cold Open
(The Episode starts with Connie Confetti and her best friend Candy Puffs sitting around feeling bored) Connie Confetti: Man, I sure am bored today... Candy Puffs: Me too, Connie. I wish there was something to do... (Connie and Candy Puffs still sit around being board, Until Connie gets an Idea) Connie Confetti: I know! Candy Puffs: What is it, Connie? Connie Confetti: Let’s play Rock Band! Candy Puffs: Ya know, now that I think of it, That doesn’t sound like a bad idea. Let’s do it! (Connie and Candy Puffs rush over to the giant Rock Band controllers: A Fender Stratocaster Guitar, A Drum Set, A Fender Precision Bass, and A Microphone) Candy Puffs: I call dibs on the Guitar! (Candy Puffs rushes to the buttons on the Guitar Controller’ neck) Connie Confetti: Then I‘ll get the Drums! (Connie jumps onto one of the Drums of the Drum Set Controller) Candy Puffs: I’ll turn on the PS4 and put the disc in. (Candy Puffs turns on the PS4 and inserts the Disc) Connie Confetti: Alright! Let’s do this! This is gonna be Awsome! Candy Puffs: Wait a minute, Connie! Connie Confetti: What’s wrong, Candy Puffs? Candy Puffs: We need 2 more players, A Bass Player and a Singer! Connie Confetti: Oh, you’re right. We DO need 2 more players. (Cake Bear appears out of nowhere) Cake Bear: Did I hear somebody say they needed a Singer? Candy Puffs: Yeah, I did. Cake Bear: Well I can be the Singer! I have a beautiful singing voice. Connie Confetti: You Do? Cake Bear: Sure! Remember that Snackables Episode when I was doing my singing performance but Cherry Gem Light-up and Blue Razz Rock Light-up tried to sing but didn’t sound so good? Candy Puffs: Oh, Yeah! I remember that! Cherry Gem Light-up and Blue Razz Rock Light-up REALLY need to improve their singing. Connie Confetti: You’re In! Cake Bear: Okey-Dokey. I‘ll get to the Microphone! (Cake Bear rushes to the Microphone Controller) Connie Confetti: Alright! Now we’re ready. Candy Puffs: But we just need a Bass Player! Connie Confetti: Oh, right. (Bella Bubblegum appears out of nowhere) Bella Bubblegum: Hey, Guys! Whatcha doing? Candy Puffs: Oh Hey, Bella! We’re playing Rock Band. Bella Bubblegum: Cool! Can I play? Connie Confetti: Sure! Afterall we do need a fourth player. Bella Bubblegum: Okay. I go on the Bass! (Bella rushes to the buttons on the Bass’s neck) Connie Confetti: Finally, we have the full Rock Band! Candy Puffs: Yeah, This is gonna be Awsome! Cake Bear: I can’t wait to Sing! Bella Bubblegum: Yeah, Let’s do this! (Bella suddenly seems shocked) Bella Bubblegum: Uh, Guys? Candy Puffs: What’s wrong, Bella? Bella Bubblegum: I don’t think the Bass is connecting to the PS4... Cake Bear: Maybe it’s because it’s for the Xbox One. Bella Bubblegum: WELL THEN HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO HAVE THE ROCK BAND?!? Connie Confetti: Aw Fudge... (all start to cry until Candy Puffs gets an Idea) Candy Puffs: I’ve got an Idea! Connie Confetti: What is it, Candy Puffs? Candy Puffs: We could at least not play the actual game, and we could just pretend like we’re actually peforming! Bella Bubblegum: Hey! That actually sounds like a GREAT Idea! Cake Bear: Let’s do it outside! (The 4 Nums bring their instruments outside) Candy Puffs: Alright! Let‘s get ready to rock! Cake Bear: This is SO Exciting! Bella Bubblegum: Gee, I just can’t wait! Connie Confetti: A 1, 2, 3, 4! (Cake Bear begins to sing, and Connie, Bella and Candy Puffs pretend to play their instruments) (Chevy Chase comes out of nowhere) Chevy Chase: Hey, Little Guys. (Candy Puffs, Connie, Cake Bear and Bella stop playing) Connie Confetti: Oh No, A HUMAN!!! Human: Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you. Bella Bubblegum: Well, What do you want from us? did a pratfall Chevy Chase: Live, From New York, it’s Saturday Night! Category:Blog posts